Survival Game
by zairaswift
Summary: A virtual reality game called 'Survival Game.' A place to meet new friends and enemies. It is also the place where Tachibana Hotaru, aka Firefly, meets some certain individuals.
1. Chapter 1

**For Turtle.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Aoharu x Kikanjuu.**

…

The release of 'Survival Game' prompted the beginning of virtual reality gaming in the general community. Subject to peer pressure, Tachibana Hotaru had succumbed to the increasing popularity of the game and the 'VR' console gear. Initially, Tachibana was sceptical of the safety of the game but was overall indifferent to those who had become addicted or enjoyed the gameplay. But hey, Tachibana wanted to experience what life could offer. Staying up to date with everyone whilst being the Student Council President was usually lower on one's priority list. But with great persuasion by the one and only, Kanae, Tachibana was coaxed into playing 'Survival Game.'

Despite the expense of the console, Tachibana had grabbed a hold of the virtual reality gear (mainly due to the fact Kanae just happened to have a spare console.) Survival Game, the most demanded, popular and accessible game, would be the most enjoyable game any beginner to the gaming world would play. The general gist of the game is for the player to play against other players in seemingly magical yet realistic battles. Of course, like many other games, there is a story to the game and missions or jobs. Like many other games, Survival Game is able to bought online and then uploaded onto the virtual reality console. To enter the game, the player would find a comfortable position, preferably laying down, and then equip a head set and then switch it on.

The head set would automatically send the player's consciousness into the gaming world where hundreds and thousands of other players would congregate and enjoy the game together.

Now. Shall we begin the game?

…

 _Welcome to Survival Game. Is this the first time playing?_

"Yes."

 _Please enter name._

"Tachibana."

 _Sorry, this name has been taken._

"Hah? But Tachibana is Tachibana… Then what about, 'Tachibana123?'"

 _Sorry, this name has been taken._

"…"

 _Random name has been selected. Are you sure you would like a randomised name?_

"Yes."

 _Your name is Firefly. Confirm?_

Tachibana groaned at the fact it was in English. It wasn't her best subject after all. "Faii-ahrr-faii?" Giving it little thought she confirmed the name. She wanted more action and adventure, not get stuck with being picky about names. Without paying any attention, most of her physical looks were randomized for the game and was given a random class.

 _Would you like a tutorial?_

"No." She was already getting fiddly from her excitement. Come on, she just wanted to play! Not waste her time on useless things. Well, it was her mistake for the skipping the tutorial. She's a beginner either way.

 _Enjoy your game play._

A bright flash of light engulfed her vision, blinding her for a few moments before she was returned to her senses. She took in her surroundings and scrutinised the environment. It really felt like real life, but there was that whole 'lack' of feeling. Not physical touch feeling, nor anything like the wind, but she felt as if there was a lack of what real life was like. She looked down at her body, noticing the change of clothes into what was, the beginner gear. Then she noticed how she seemed to be set a build larger. She never remembered having toned leg and arm muscles. She also noticed how her hair just happened to be swept behind her ears but the length was not past her ears.

Rustling the newfound assets, her hair was spikier. Although it retained her natural hair colour, it was different. It wouldn't be that much of a bother, considering that it was just a game. _Just a game,_ as they all say. She strolled down the beginner town road and noticed the looks of admiration from other players. They all had customized their character to whatever they wanted their character to look like. Most had just arrived in game, just like Tachibana, but a fair few had already been equipped with newly bought armour and weapons. That's when she realised that she had no idea how to obtain such items or access them.

She walked up the closest player, a girl, and asked for some help.

"How do you access items and stuff?" she asked. She couldn't refer to herself as Tachibana, since she wasn't called that in game. And referring to herself as Firefly was a no-no considering how she couldn't even say it properly. The girl's face flushed a dangerous shade of pinkish red. Perhaps it was just the lighting? But wasn't this a game? It was pretty advanced for a virtual reality game, Tachibana noted. The girl's reply came out in stutters.

"U-um. Y-you can s-say sh-show inventory, or m-menu. Or just h-hold out y-your hand and f-flick it any direction." Processing the reply word by word, Tachibana followed the girl's instructions and proceeded by saying 'Show menu.' A semi-transparent window appeared just in front of her and displayed her details and settings.

Funnily enough, there were sound options. There were various others just as the real life time (and game time), configuration, help, pain percentage and, of course, the logout button. That's when she noticed her little avatar image. She sure looked… handsome. It was the best way to put it. And there was also the fact that she 100% looked a guy to other people's general standards. A small detail that we should stress on. But Tachibana being Tachibana, honestly didn't really care. It's _just a game._

"Thank you," she said as she waved goodbye to the love struck girl and continued down the road.

Accounting the visuals the game provided, she received a friend request by Pink Witch. It was Kanae. Accepting the friend request, Tachibana was then sent a private message by her stating that she'd meet up with Tachibana at the entrance of the item shop in the town.

Taking her time, Tachibana made her way towards the planned meeting spot. Something alerted her as she felt the sudden presence of something or someone behind her. A swift move of her arm, slammed her fist into the poor brick wall as it almost made contact with a (terrified) blond haired man.

Instantly seeing her mistake, Tachibana withdrew her fist and apologised. The man laughed nervously.

"Hey, it's fine. But you sure have some crazy strength. Are you Berserker class?" he asked. The question left Tachibana confused. She quickly took at a look at her character profile, stating what class she was at the top, just below her name.

"Yes."

"Sweet! I've been looking for a beginner Berserker class to join my party. Do you want to join?" A puppy. That's what Tachibana saw him as.

"Tachi- I'm still trying to learn the ropes and I gotta meet up with a friend," Tachibana said, as she twisted her body towards the direction of the item shop.

"Wait a sec… Here a friend request." Tachibana raised an eyebrow at the blond man. He didn't seem like he'd be one of those PK people. She heard Kanae talking about an issue with PK or Player Killing. Survival Game was often riddled with PK problems. Survival Game had technically been out for about 1 and a half years, but only recently did it become fully accessible to those who wanted to play the game.

 _Pine Hill would like to be your friend._

It was an English name and so Tachibana decided not to say it out loud in means of not embarrassing herself. She accepted the friend request and quickly sped off when 'Pine Hill' was about to greet 'Firefly' properly. Well, it's not like that was going to be the last time they'd meet.

…

"What took you so long?" asked Kanae. She was already decked out in her gear, having played the game longer than Tachibana has. She was of a mage class, the Summoner. Basically, as Kanae explained, she specifically chose the class merely because she disliked doing the work and would rather work on supporting people or having spirits do the fighting for her as she supplied them mana. It's not like Kanae was the physical type either way.

Kanae gave Tachibana a good look from head to toe and then toe to head. She then gave a low whistle.

"Looking good aren't we?"

"Tachibana didn't choose to look like this." She noticed the flowery fragrance around Kanae. Perhaps it was just the location.

"I know, I know, it's kinda like you to just choose random. But you got quite the looks. And your class is just as suiting to you," said Kanae. "Also, it's better for you to call yourself Firefly instead of your real name. It'll be a big fuss if the privacy terms are violated. So call me Pink Witch if we're not alone."

"Okay."

"Now, let's get you some gear." The pair entered the item shop, which sold both potions and weapons of variety along with other miscellaneous items. Unlike most games, characters do not start off with a weapon, only beginner clothing, 5 small HP potions, 5 small MP potions, a random bonus statistic point and a personalized special skill or affinity. For Tachibana, she managed to get a bonus stat point in agility and her special skill/affinity was yet to be discovered.

 **Statistic Points:**

Power: 13

Agility: 15+1

Defence: 5

Physical Affinity: 12

Magic Affinity: 4

Gun Affinity: 3

?: 19

There are additional skills and statistics, but those 6 were the main in the game. As a generalisation, Tachibana has greater talent for strength and speed play. Although, her defence is low and she had little to work with guns and magic (which are two out of the main ways to fight in the game.) Guns, magic and swords (or blades of sorts) are the 3 main ways to fight in Survival Game. It was originally made for only gun use, but games like Cou*ter St*ke, C*ll of D*ty and B*ttlefi*ld, continue to dominate the most popular FPS (first person shooter) games. 'Survival Game' was made to appeal to more audiences and lure people into the more reality based fantasies. Something like that just to keep everyone (or at least the majority of people) happy.

A few shrieks rang out the shop when people laid eyes on 'Pink Witch.' Kanae had managed to give herself quite the name in the game, considering her good looks, she truly was an enchantress to many (both female and male and anyone in between.) She earned the title of the Lurer, bringing people towards her with a strange sweet fragrance in the air. In Survival Game, there are such things as ranks and titles in which all players are able to obtain with some work and effort. They also bring extra attributes and add to statistic points even when unequipped. High ranked titles may allow the player to access an extra skill or ability and so on. Overall, the higher you are in ranks, and the rarer title you have, the more popular and well-known you are in game. That itself, is a high esteem to have in the gaming community.

"So if I remember correctly, you start off with 1000 crystals right?"

"Is that the currency?" Kanae gave Tachibana a good hard stare.

"You didn't go through the tutorial, right?" A silence from the blonde was a good enough answer to Kanae. She sighed deftly. "Oh well. As you know crystals are currency. There are such things has large crystals, which are worth 100 crystals each and there are other types of crystals above that, but that's all I've discovered." Tachibana listened carefully, taking the information into her memory. Sure, it was a game, but she liked to learn things she was new to. It was that sort of curiosity that humans possessed being humans.

The two had managed to settle on buying a long shiv for Tachibana to play favourites to her agility and Berserker class. Costing 250 crystals, she was left with 750 crystals.

"Since you don't have good defence, get some armour." Tachibana was a bit unsure.

"But moving freely will be better for me. Armour will drag me down."

"Fine. We'll get light armour for waist up." A disgruntled reply of a 'Sure' confirmed the purchase. The light armour, costing 600 crystals, left Tachibana with 150 crystals. The armour was thin but protected the chest and back. The rest was mainly a loose but thick material which wrapped around the player's arms and legs, allowing more freedom and at least some protection.

"Now we're all set!" exclaimed Kanae. Getting Tachibana to play the game was already a chore. Aiding her through the game would simply add onto her increasing list of priorities and worries. The fact that Tachibana looked extremely handsome as a male in the game was a bonus. She could also fend Kanae off the annoying or just plain weird people who wanted to get close to her.

"So what do we do?"

"Usually players travel in parties, so with other people, or go solo. It's an open world. But the main event in the game is actually Survival Games where you play with a team and try to defeat the other team. Some survival games require the player to deplete a player's HP to a certain point, others require them to make one hit and then they're out."

The two chatted away as they exited the shop and made their way to the exit of the town. There, they met the blond man that Tachibana had ran into earlier.

"You're here Firefly! You've got the Pink Witch with you as well," he said with a wink to Kanae.

"Kan- Pink Witch, you know this person?"

"Yeah, he's known for his looks." A love struck expression appeared on Kanae's face. 'Pine Hill' was quite the looker.

"Are you sure he's not deceiving you?"

"He's just friendly. He's not bad like _some_ people. Besides, it's surprising _the two of you_ know each other." Tachibana furrowed her eyebrows. Her instincts told her that the blond was not hiding anything but one could never be too sure. Mischief danced in Kanae's eyes as she thought of the next course of action. Giving 'Firefly' a shove forward, she let 'Pine Hill' catch Tachibana as she fell. Then, Kanae sped off, yelling something about enjoying the game with other people.

The two blonds were left alone and both equally flustered as emerald green eyes met sparkling blue eyes. They'd better get used to these situations or they would constantly be in trouble in the future. Not like they'd know that. ; )

…

 **I hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, just a question, who's your favourite character outside of Toy Gun Gun?**

…

"So I figured we should get you levelled up a bit first."

Tachibana was wary of 'Pine Hill' since, no matter how she saw it, even though she didn't know much about games, he was scarily overly friendly. And she's always trusted her intuition.

"You okay there?"

"Yep. I'm not that used to this all yet. I don't know anything about this game or these sort of games at all." Pine Hill seemed a bit surprised. "I'm wondering why you wanted me to tag along as well."

"Well I did say I was looking for a new player who was berserker class."

"I'm sure there would have been many others though," said Tachibana, a bit suspicious.

"There are, it's just, they weren't as experienced in fighting like you. Were you a delinquent or something?"

"No."

"Take martial arts, maybe?"

"I did once upon a time. I just train myself now besides studying."

"You're still a student?" Pine Hill seemed genuinely surprised. "But I guess that's besides the point. Okay, we're here. Try killing one of these."

"Um. This doesn't seem like beginner grounds."

"That's because it isn't." Tachibana looked at the hell deer that grazed about in the fields before them. They were level 10 whilst, she was only level one. Something popped up in her field of vision.

 _New skill achieved._

 _Enhanced Vision: Allows user to see further and notice more details such as weak points and injuries._

"There's only four deer here. Which is good. I'll lure them here. Once they're close enough, aim for the neck. Avoid their hooves." Tachibana nodded. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do since she had never fought anyone that wasn't human. Animals were unpredictable and they usually relied on their wild instincts rather than predictive logic and instinct that humans had. She watched as Pine Hill pulled up his gun and shot at the ground directly in front of one of the deer. The sound attracted the attention of the other deer. They cautiously moved towards the shot and then spotted the two blonds. "Get ready, they'll start with a run up and then jump you."

Tachibana watched as two of the deer ran and used some sort of magic to dash and leap into her vicinity. She brought her shiv out and prepared as one tried to land on her. She rolled to the side, kicking herself up and above the deer, dragging the shiv down the deer's neck. It surprised both Pine Hill and her how she did it so naturally. She assumed it was because the game took away the fatigue and physical restraint her physical body would have. Of course, since she was still level one, her damage was low. The other deer tried to ram into her. She dodged it by a hair and noticed that she still took some damage. If she got hit directly, she would have died right there and then in the game. As the deer backed up to ram into her again, she sprinted forward and used a dash skill to quickly side step and then gash the side of the deer's legs. She repeatedly dodged and attacked until Pine Hill intervened to deal enough damage so that she could make a final hit. After the first one die, she gained three levels and another two when she made the final hit on the other one. The two other deer had noticed the fight and went straight into their 'hell mode' – made to increase their attack and speed for a minute.

Tachibana struggled with it, but her attack was much higher. She took more damage and had to use a health potion. She managed to make a critical hit and eliminated one of the deer. Pine Hill was so impressed that he wanted her to handle the final standing deer.

"Try using an attack skill. You're level 6 now, so you should have some." She glanced at the faint menu in her vision and noticed the small 'NEW' label in her skill slots. She selected it and her blade glowed as she prepare to attack the deer. She struck at the neck once again and the attack was noticeably much higher. There was another skill that she wanted to test since it glowed red. Upon selection, she instantly felt her surroundings slow down, darken and her strength and speed multiply by tenfold. She looked down at the deer, and noticed the glowing part on its body. It seemed to indicate a weak point of sorts. She twisted her body and slammed her knife into the glowing part. A pitch black flame erupted from the wound and the hell deer exploded into the particles that defeated monsters turned into.

"Alright! That was cool," said Tachibana smiling. "How'd I do?"

Pine Hill could only stare. He had never seen such a skill. Unique skills were usually to associate with unique affinities. It was so perfectly timed and precise it was almost unreal. On top of that, it was also a game, so it seemed ever more impossible. Like a cheat or a hack. The strike Firefly had on the hell deer was exceptionally blood curdling to observe as well.

"Great!" replied Pine Hill, finally snapping back to the game. He scored a valuable player and they didn't even know it.

 _If it's him then maybe, just maybe, we've got the chance to beat_ _ **him.**_

"What was that skill you used?" asked Pine Hill, curious. He watched Firefly as he went through his skill slots.

"The last one? It's called Blood Drive. The description just says, 'Grants user unique effect depending on user status. Activates rage and strengthens depending on Blood Thirst. Makes your opponent's blood curdle.' So I guess that's my unique skill? That was really fun though," said Tachibana smiling. It was strangely exhilarating for her. Her actions were so much more fluid than, and not as restrictive as, it was in real life. She noticed her new status points that she had gained from levelling up. The game was mainly focused on game experience and life experience. Players were usually given a base statistic from their class and their bonus statistic point would be based off their real life physique.

Level: 6

Power: 17

Agility: 20+10%

Defence: 8

Physical Affinity: 15

Magic Affinity: 7

Gun Affinity: 3

Blood Thirst: 24

She noticed that her previously unknown affinity had been revealed to be 'Blood Thirst.' It was most likely to be paired with her unique skill 'Blood Drive.' She hovered over the skill to get a description.

UNIQUE AFFINITY - Blood Thirst: Chaotic fighting affinity. Deals higher critical damage and passive and physical skill efficiency.

She glanced at Pine Hill who observed her as she read the skill to herself. She also had 10 left over status points to assign as she had levelled up 5 times. Pine Hill explained that as she was a berserker class, it was best for her to pile it into power and agility.

Level: 6

Power: 17+3

Agility: 20+10%+3

Defence: 8+3

Physical Affinity: 15

Magic Affinity: 7+1

Gun Affinity: 3

Blood Thirst: 24

"What level are you?" she asked. She had wanted to refer to the other player as 'Pine Hill' but she couldn't pronounce it.

"You can check from your friend list. I'm level 79." She gawked at the far more experienced and powerful player. To make sure that his attacks were not one hit kills on the deer, he had used a gun that capped at attack 50. Essentially, a beginner weapon. Tachibana had also gained 500 crystals and some drops. A blade type weapon that she couldn't use until she was level 10, the deer' horns and some health potions. Currently, she now had 650 crystals. "I have a spare knife you can use. It's a level 5 weapon, so you'll deal more damage now." Pine Hill passed the item to Firefly. Tachibana accepted the weapon and handled the blade, testing out certain manoeuvres.

"What's the highest level you can get to?" asked Tachibana.

"It's capped at 100, but that doesn't mean you can't get stronger. There are monsters who are level 120, but your statistic points have the possibility of going up depending on what sort of opponents you defeat. So you probably noticed that some of your stats went a bit higher before you added any." Tachibana nodded, getting a better grasp of the game. She noticed a notification from her private chat with Kanae.

Pink Witch: How's it going Hotaru? I saw you levelled up to level 6 already.

Firefly: It's really fun!

Pink Witch: I told you! Now how's the hottie ;)

Firefly: … Kanae…

Pink Witch: I was just teasing~ So what's your unique skill and affinity?

Firefly: I have Blood Thirst and the skill for it is Blood Drive. Doesn't it sound awesome?

Pink Witch: Sounds terrifying if you ask me…

Firefly: It's just a game Kanae

Pink Witch: I think you'll regret saying that sometime.

Firefly: ?

Pink Witch: … don't worry about it too much.

Pink Witch: have fun then!

Firefly: You too :)

"Hey Firefly, are you going to continue playing?" asked Pine Hill.

"Yep." Hotaru went through her inventory to sort out the items. "Can I sell deer horns?"

"You can. It's one of the most common ways to earn money."

"Tach- I see." She figured that she would just search up the game sometime to see what it offered in terms of its functions and landmarks. Maybe she shouldn't have skipped the tutorial. She sighed. The game really energised her. It stimulated her resting desire to move about and fight other beings. It was a bit gruesome to attack some of the animal based monsters, but then again, it was just a game. She had also made a friend, Pine Hill, who didn't seem as stiff as he was when she first met him.

"Hey, would you like to try out Survival Games? Don't worry about your gear and level, if you enter the right one, it's completely skill based. It's really popular with new players," said Pine Hill. "You have to be in a party of three though."

"That sounds cool. Let's go," said Hotaru. She was open to trying the main event in the game, but she was just unsure about going with Pine Hill. Wouldn't it be suspicious if a beginner like her was teamed with a far higher player? Her worries were eased when Pine Hill had used an item to temporarily change his looks and hid his status.

"I have a friend who usually teams with me. It's been a while since we've done the event but we can still show you the ropes," said Pine Hill. The two warped back to the main lobby, giving Hotaru some nausea since she wasn't used to it.

Pine Hill had taken a moment to call his friend. He said that he was in the area. Pine Hill went to sign up their team into one of the rooms to go against another team. He said that they would be automatically teleported to the room when it was complete.

Hotaru went to look around the event lobby. There seemed to be many more other new players like her. Dusted amongst them were a few groups of flashy people with bright and shiny clothes and weapons. They were all chatting cheerfully and quite loudly that it brought a smile to Hotaru's face. When she turned around, she noticed a group of people who were bullying a person in the centre. In a burst of irritation, she approached them.

"Hey, stop bullying him."

"What? he's the one who-" one started to complain, before he was cut off by the person who was being 'bullied'.

"Help me onii-san, they're trying to take my gear." Defenceless against the person, she glared at the group.

 _Blood Thirst increased by 5% for 1 minute._

"Hey! PK isn't allowed in the lobby!" exclaimed another 'bully.'

Just as Hotaru was going to launch the other into the distance, she was teleported out of the lobby into a waiting room with Pine Hill and the person that she had 'saved.'

"Wha- oh." She finally took in what happened.

"This is Yuki," introduced Pine Hill. Hotaru looked down at the shorter male. His player model was rather cute looking. A very youthful and innocent look that could have been mistaken for female. "He looks innocent and all but… he's really strong."

"Of course," said Yuki. "Anyways, onii-san, you really helped me out there." Pine Hill raised an eyebrow.

"And what trouble were you in? Did you lure others with your cutesy trap to take their gear?"

"Tch. I could have gotten away with it if this person didn't interfere," said Yuki, directing his faults towards Hotaru. Surprised by Yuki's change of personality, Hotaru stayed silent. "Why are we even playing with him? He's a noob."

"Give him a chance," said Pine Hill. "He's a natural, I think." Yuki rolled his eyes. Pine Hill turned to Hotaru. "He's usually really nice, he's just a bit shy."

 _I'm not sure if you call that shy,_ thought Hotaru, sweat dropping.

"I-I see…"

 **Game starts in 20 seconds. General statistics have been limited. Please select weapon to take to the field.**

"Oh, here we go. Just pick what you like. This game is more range focused, so a gun. You'll suit a light weight spray weapon." Hotaru took his advice and chose a gun that fit his suggestion. The game was based off that if you were hit once you are taken out of the game. If all three team members are hit, then the game's victory goes to the other team. The only skill that players could use were their unique skill. The condition to use it though, was to have had at least eliminated one player.

This specific game was altered more towards new players. It showed a small mini map on the side with the team members' positions marked on the map.

 **Game starts in 3 seconds.**

 **2 seconds.**

 **1 second.**

The trio were transported onto the map. It was mainly forest based; a lot of cover provided. Pine Hill had suggested that she worked with Yuki to be at a safe distance and get used to the game mode. It was revealed that Yuki was a sniper.

"This specific game is really skills based. So, listen to your surroundings and move with your instincts. It'll be fun, trust me."

Hotaru was actually quite nervous. Yuki had completely ignored her and went to an area to stay hidden with his sniper rifle. She was probably going to be the first to be eliminated if she stayed in the open. She moved towards the side, near some foliage. She took deep breaths and then closed her eyes, getting into a position which eased her body. No one had shot a round yet. There was a rustling noise that caught her attention. It was towards her side where Pine Hill and Yuki were not. She opened her eyes and shot her gun towards the bush. The person had leapt out of the bush in a fright.

"Damn it," cursed the person. Hotaru noticed Pine Hill move towards her on the map. The other person started to shoot as well but they seemed like they were thrown off course because of Hotaru's impossible location skills. Hotaru backed up. Perhaps she could use the same tactic that the hell dear used to get close to players? Or, she could use her own tactic. She didn't even notice the edges of her mouth peel up into a smirk.

...

 **First Blood! Firefly has eliminated of the opposite team.**

Pine Hill and Yuki stared at the notice. Yuki was more shocked than anything. He had noticed the enemy but left Firefly by himself. There was no need to play with him. He was useless to Pine Hill. He and Pine Hill were perfectly fine playing together. He bit his lip, annoyed.

Pine Hill had approached him and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey. He's a team mate. Don't just leave him defenceless." Yuki was terrified to see Pine Hill genuinely annoyed (angry?) at him. Yuki cleared his mind and clicked his tongue.

If Firefly was good enough for Pine Hill to invite him, then he wouldn't mind having them sticking around for a while.

The game soon ended when the other two members of the opposite team showed up close to where Hotaru eliminated the first member of the opposite team. Yuki supported Hotaru and shot one from a distance with perfect precision. The remaining member had backed off to hide, only to be found out by Pine Hill who had also moved away to cut off the person.

The game was a perfect straight win with everyone having eliminated one person of the opposite team.

"I'm sorry." Yuki apologised to Firefly.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay." Hotaru thought that Yuki was apologising for his rudeness earlier when he was apologising for his on purpose act to leave Hotaru defenceless.

"R-really?" Yuki was a bit stunned by the easy acceptance. "Okay then." He opened his game window and hesitantly invited Hotaru to be his friend. He clicked it. Hotaru noticed the new notification, looked up at Yuki and smiled brightly at him.

"Pleased to be acquainted with you Yuki!" she said happily.

"Y-yeah."

Pine Hill stared on at the pair familiarising with each other. He smiled to himself. Yuki accepted him and so did he. He watched their game's footage, getting a grasp of how Firefly drew first blood. He watched, astonished. Firefly said their unique affinity was Blood Thirst right?

The way that Firefly stalked and manoeuvred across the map to get around the opponent's shots and then threateningly close in on them was terrifying. Something that not even a natural new player could pull off. He watched on closely as Firefly flexibly twisted his body, shooting the opponent to distract him. The bullets were nowhere close to the body which was a bit awkward, but in that moment, Firefly had entered a point-blank range _behind_ the opponent, when he was just in front of him. Pine Hill doubted he could have pulled that off when first started playing the game. Firefly had turned his body to shoot the opponent in the back of the head in point-blank range, earning first blood.

 _Insane._ That was what Pine Hill first thought of to describe it. _Insanely good._

He meant it when he thought that if they had Firefly on the team, they could go against _him._ Their chance of winning was there. It was just up to Firefly to continue playing to get more experienced and stronger.

…

Hotaru took off the head gear and set it aside, letting out a huff of air in satisfaction. She took her time to finish homework from school and went out to purchase some food for her dinner.

Staring at the aisle of fresh produce, she neared the cheaper side of the section, focusing on green vegetables, potatoes and tomatoes. She grabbed a packet of ham since it was on special. Just as she grabbed the side of the packet, someone else had grabbed the other side.

"O-oh, sorry." Tachibana backed off, not wanting to deal with a hassle in the late afternoon.

"No, no it's okay." The man smiled warmly at her. She admitted the man was rather handsome. He also had an uncanny similar appearance to Pine Hill. Maybe it was because of the blond hair and blue eyes. "Here you can have it." The man pushed the packet into her hands.

She tried not to think too much about and went to the counter to pay. Should she have asked the man if he was Pine Hill? Or was that a bit creepy? She shook her head, making sure that she wouldn't concern herself.

She hummed happily to herself as she approached the apartment complex and saw that very man at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, it's you."

"Hi…" She directed her eyesight to the side.

"Um, sorry but, do you mind if I could use your phone? I left mine at work so…" She glanced up and down the man. He dressed quite flashily for a full-time worker. "I work as a host. Maybe you're interested as working as one?"

"Oh, Tachibana is still a student," said Hotaru. "And sure, you can use my phone." The man formed an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Sorry for intruding," he said, following Hotaru into the apartment. Hotaru directed the man to the landline phone. The man took the liberty to dial a number, most likely his own phone number.

"Ah yes, this is Matsuoka Masamune… No, no, thank you. I'll pick it up from you tomorrow," he said. "At the club will do. Just ask for me… Yep. Alright. Good evening to you too." The man then hung up the phone.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone. Does there happen to be something on my face?" he asked, touching his face in suspicion from Hotaru's stare.

"No. Sorry if I stared weirdly," said Hotaru, flustered.

"That's alright." The Matsuoka turned to leave but noticed the head gear resting on the table in the room. "Oh, you play Survival Game?"

"Ah, Tachibana just started playing today," she said. "It's really fun."

"I guess it is, since it's popular with the youth," said the man. "Thanks again. Good evening to you too, Tachibana."

"Oh ah… good evening to you, Matsuoka-san." The man quietly left, shutting the door behind him with a soft click following the action.

 _That person really reminded me of Pine Hill/Firefly._

…

 **I changed the status points so it's now +10% not just +1 (refer to previous chapter). This story was written for fun, so don't expect regular updates!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

Rox: Thanks! Although it's been well over a year. This game concept is quite common now, but not so much back then.

Wooooooahhh: Here it is after so long. Perhaps you've already left? :'(

Guest: Thank you very much. Here it is. (sweatdrops)

 **Updated: 19** **th** **January 2018**


End file.
